Many outdoor enthusiasts love to ride vehicles that allow them to feel the outside elements. These vehicles come in many forms of recreational vehicles including ATVs, dirt bikes, motorcycles, mopeds, scooters, and the like. Additionally, many road riding individuals enjoy the rush of open air that most conventional enclosed vehicles, such as cars, do not offer. Cars, trucks, and other vehicles shield the individual from the outside elements and offer an impersonal feel of the road.
Today, many people take motorcycles for road use because of the rush of the wind against them and for the feeling of being more connected with the road. Additionally, motorcycling, and other recreational vehicles allow the owner and/or operator to go places that conventional enclosed vehicles just cannot venture; while, some recreational vehicles can be a source of relaxation and rejuvenation for its users.
One of the larger problems with the use of recreational equipment is the transport of goods. Even further, one such problem is the transport of liquids. Because solids can be strapped to some portion of the vehicle, many different embodiments are used to transport these solids. However, with liquids, transportation is much more complex.
For example, if an individual is riding a motorcycle and decides to stop at a restaurant to eat, they must eat in the restaurant. If the individual does not finish some solid portion of their meal, it may be packed and transported. However, if the individual does not finish some liquid portion of the meal, typically, this liquid must be thrown away prior to departing on the vehicle. The reason for this is simply that no good means exists for transporting liquid on such a vehicle. Many larger recreational vehicles may have a fixed cup holder thereon, but only allow for a singular use. Additionally, the cup holder is usually affixed to the vehicle and is not adaptable for removal or placement at a different location on the vehicle.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved beverage holding device that may be easily placed on a recreational vehicle whereby the device may hold at least one beverage. Additionally, a need exists for an improved beverage holding device whereby the device may be removably attached to a recreational vehicle and may be adapted for use with a plurality of different sized liquid containers. Moreover, a need exists for an improved beverage holding device whereby the device may be adapted to fit on the handles of a recreational vehicle and may utilize a bracket to fit a plurality of liquid container sizes and whereby it may be adapted for use with a plurality of different recreational vehicles.